As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,137,008; 4,979,488; 4,817,579; and 4,377,152; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse archery accessories employed to improve the performance of a bow.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these patented devices do nothing to solve a problem that has vixed bow hunters since the advent of modern bow hunting several decades ago.
As any avid or even casual bow hunter is all too painfully aware, the use of bow mounted quivers produces both advantages and disadvantages to the bower, with the primary disadvantage being the almost uncanny ability of brush, twigs, weeds and branches to become lodged between the quiver and the bow per se.
It should further be noted that this condition is not only aggravating to a bow hunter on foot, but is potentially very dangerous to a bow hunter on horseback since more than one bow hunter has been unceremoniously dismounted from a horse by brush being tightly wedged between the bow and the quiver.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a brush guard for hunting bows that will prevent any obstructions from becoming lodged between the bow and the quiver, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.